PLL Next Generations of Liars
by Taleb1
Summary: If Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer thought they have finally took down A. They were wrong now A is going after there daughter who have secrets that should say hidden
1. Greenhouse

Characters

Toby and Spencer- Amber Hastings

Ezra and Aria- Shannon Fitz

Caleb and Hanna- Kara Rivers

Paige & Emily- Bianca Fields

* * *

This story takes place in a small little town called Rosewood and it starts off with for pretty girls who gets into big trouble and someone will find out and will use it against them.

_Shannon_

Riiiinnngg, the alarm clock rang and Shannon looked up to see if it was time for school. Her mom walks into her room and walks over and sit next to her

"Shannon, baby wake up, it's time to go to school". Aria said

"Five more minutes mom." Shannon replied.

Ezra walks in and stand at the door.

"Now, Shannon, if you get up now we can go get breakfast." Ezra said.

"Ok dad be down in a sec

Aria and Ezra are down stairs in the kitchen talking.

"Ezra thanks for coming in she has been so stubborn lately." Aria said

"Aria, she a teenager, you were like that I am sure." Ezra replied

Shannon walks in and stand at the door.

"Let's go dad, bye mom." Shannon said.

"Bye Shan." Aria replied

Ezra kiss Aria and walks out with Shannon. They are sitting in the car and Ezra turn to Shannon to talk to her.

"Why are you be so mean to your mother." Ezra ask

"Dad I am not, she just been treating me like a kid ever since that night us girls got in the wreck." Shannon said

"She is just worried about you thats all." Ezra said  
"I know, I will talk to her after school ok." Shannon said

Shannon opens her door and walks to the school, Ezra looking at her making sure she goes in.

_Bianca_

Bianca walks down stairs with her backpacks on and see both of her mom in the kitchen cooking

"Hey Sweetheart" Paige said

"Hey Paige, Mom did you watch blue tank top" Bianca said

"Yes, Bianca its on the dryer," Emily replied.

"Are you coming straight home after school today" Paige asked.

"I don't know yet, I will text you later later ok." Bianca said.

"Ok, have a good day and please be safe." Emily said

Bianca walks out of the house leaving both paige and Emily in the kitchen

"Paige ever since the accident she has been acting weird." Emily said.

"She just scared and we were to, that was a scary night for all of us." Paige said.

"I know I just can't loose anymore people, I love her so much." Emily replied.

Paige walks over to Emily and kisses her on the lips.

"Em, everything is going to be ok we have a wonderful daughter." Paige replied.

_Kara_

Caleb is sitting at the kitchen table on the computer and Hanna is making breakfast.

"Babe do you have to work at the table, we are about to eat." Hanna complained

"Sorry but I was suppose to send this email in last night but I am done now.

Hanna and Caleb kiss when Kara walks in with her bags.

"Ew, do yall have to kiss at the table and if you do can I leave first." Kara said.

"Just sit down and eat something then your dad will be taking you to school this morning." Hanna said.

"Do I have to go to school, can I just skip today." Kara asked.

"You are going to school Kara and thats finale." Caleb yelled.

"Plus since the accident you have miss a lot so you have to go ok." Hanna explained.

"Ok, but I need a shopping weekend this weekend ok." Kara agreed.

"Fine, you and the girls can do some retail therapy, this weekend." Hanna replied.

"Great, I will see yall guys later." Kara said

Kara kiss her mom and dad and walked out of the house leaving Caleb with her for a minute.

"Bye honey." Caleb said.

"Bye." Hanna replied

_Amber_

Toby and Spencer walks into Amber room and Amber is sitting at her desk putting on her makeup

"Amber after field hockey practice we would like for you to come straight home please" Spencer demanded."

"But mom I was going to see if the girl wanted to do something after school." Amber responded.

"You girls can do something this weekend but today we want you home." Toby said.  
"But dad, I want to hangout with them today." Amber complained.

"I will make you a deal, you and your friend can hangout but it has to be here where we can see yall." Toby said.

"Ok, thanks daddy and I promise straight home." Amber said.

Amber ran out of the room and Spencer and Toby are in the hallway

"Spencer, what?" Toby asked.

"You know what and why." Spencer responded.

"We don't know the whole story of that night, we are punishing her for something we have no idea of." Toby exclaimed

"I just want to keep her safe Toby, I promise myself once we took A down I would never let anyone close to me get hurt then we had Amber and I swore I would die before I let a person hurt her. We went through hell and I don't want that for her." Spencer said.

Toby hold spencer in his arms while Spencer crying

"I know and I am not letting anything happen to her or you." Toby said calmly.

_The Four Girls_

The girls are in the highschool hallway by the lockers.

"I swear my parents have been freaking out lately." Amber said.

"Well join the club, I can't even go sleep without them asking me a question about that night." Shannon said.

"Shan, you sleep, because I don't barely. Kara replied.

"Thats not the point, our parent or being weird since that night." Shannon said.

"We promise that we wouldn't tell the truth about that night." Bianca said.

"Oh and we can't hangout today unless it at my place." Amber said.

"How about we plan to sneak out and go to woods and camp out." Kara said.

"That's not a bad idea Kara, yall in." Amber replied.

Shannon and Bianca shook their heads in agreement and they all walked to class together discussing how they were going to pull sneaking out. After class the girls are in the lunch room sitting at their normal table.

"Ok so at 8:30 we all sneak out and meet by the old Greenhouse." Bianca said

"I will bring the snacks, we still have a lot of snacks from my parents party last weekend." Amber said.

"Great, we will all bring or own flashlights and sleeping bags, anything else." Shannon said.

"I think we are good, remember send a text if you are running late." Kara said.

_Rivers House_

The Rivers are sitting at the dinner table eating dinner together as a family.

"Kara has was school" Caleb asked.

"It was good but boring, shopping would have been fun though." Kara replied.

"Learn anything interesting at school today." Hanna asked.

"Actually I did, I was reading about this girl in the library named Alison Dilaurentis.

Hanna and Caleb looks at each other with a concern look and looked back at Kara.

"What did you learn about her?" Hanna asked.

"Only that she was murdered in her backyard." Kara replied.

"Did you read about who killed her? Caleb asked.

"No, the bell rang and I went to class." Kara said.

"What did you eat for lunch." Hanna asked.

"Some pasta and with a salad and water." Kara responded.

"Call the girls and see if they want to go shopping with us this weekend." Hanna said.

"I have already asked and their parents won't let them, because like yall they are over protective, can I be excused. Kara exclaimed.

Kara walked off and went up stairs to get ready for tonight camp out. Hanna looks at Caleb and they start to talk.

"That was a close one, if she finds out what actually happen to Ali, she wont look at us the same." Hanna said worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she might not even look into it, we know the real story, yall need to stop blaming yourselves and enjoy this time with the kids because honey those kids are the only thing we need to worry about." Cale replied.

"Your right Caleb, I just need to go shopping with Aria, Spencer and Em and maybe even go to the spa." Hanna replied.

"Now I know where she gets it from, I am going to go take a shower." Caleb said.

"Ok, I will clean up here." Hanna said.

Cavanaugh House

Toby and Spencer is eating but Amber is sitting there staring at her food.

"Amber your not eating, whats wrong" Spencer asked.

"I am not hungry." Amber replied.

"You need to eat Amber, did something happen at school today that got you all down." Toby said.

"No, just drop it" Amber said.

"HEY thats no way to talked to your father!" Spencer yelled.

"Sorry, can I go." Amber said.

"No, not until we talk and you eat." Spencer responded.

"What did you learn in school today." Toby asked.

"The girls and I read about this girl you went missing and was found dead in her backyard." Amber responded.

"What was her name Amber." Spencer asked.

"Alison Dilaurentis." Amber said.

"Was there anything about who killed her." Spencer wondered.

"No, we never got a chance to." Amber said.

"Actually Amber you can be excused now if you want, Your mom and I have to go to the store so we will be leaving soon." Toby said.

"Ok thanks dad." Amber said getting up.

Toby looks at Spencer with a worry look and walks outside and Spencer clean off the table.  
Fields House

Bianca is sitting at the dining table eating with Paige.

"Bianca did you do your homework already." Paige asked.

"Yes I did, I am done eating can I go upstairs." Bianca replied.

"Sure, go upstairs." Paige replied.

Later Emily walks into Bianca room.

"Hey Bianca how was your day." Emily asked

"Good, mom I have a question." Bianca said.

"What is it?" Emily replied.

"Did you know a first name Alison Dilaurentis?" Bianca asked.

"No I don't, why do you asked." Emily responded.

"She died in Rosewood and I was just wondering if you knew her." Bianca said

"Yeah well there has been a lot of people in Rosewood through the years." Emily said

"Ok, thanks mom." Bianca said.

"No problem honey." Emily said.

Emily walks into her rooms and closes the door and picks up the phone and calls the girls.

_Fitz House_

Shannon is sitting on her bed reading a magazine, when Aria walks in with a plate of cookies.

"Hey I made some cookies you want some." Aria asked

"Sure, I would love a cookie." Shannon replied,

Aria walks to Shannon bed and sit down.

"Whats been going on with you, I feel like we are falling apart." Aria said.

"Mom its not you, it just that you treat me like a kid and you are over protective and you use to not be this way." Shannon replied.

"I am sorry, I just worry about you and since the other night I thought I could have lost you." Aria said.

"You won't loose me, I am safe here with both you and dad and the girls." Shannon said.

"I know, it just your 16 and your not my little girl anymore." Aria said

Shannon hugged her mom and Aria stops her.

"Oh mom who is Alison Dilaurentis." Shannon asked

"Who?" Aria asked.

"I read about a girl named Alison who went missing but they eventually find her body in her backyard." Shannon replied.

"I never heard of her I must have been in Iceland around that time." Aria responded.

"Ok, well I thought you would know." Shannon said.

"Sorry Shan I don't" Aria apologized

Aria walks out of the room when she gets a text.

_Aria, we need to talk, Hanna is with me and Spence is on her way to the brew_  
_ -Em_

_The Mothers_

Aria is driving into the brew, when she walks into The Brew, the girls are sitting in the nook area/

"Hey, sorry I had to talk to Shannon, whats up." Aria said.

"Our daughter's know about Ali." Spencer said.

"They can't know about Ali and the stuff we went through with A." Hanna said

"If they keep asking us, we keep denying it." Emily conformed

"Yeah, I don't want our girls to go through what we been through." Hanna said.

"Since that night, we all have kept a close eye on each of them." Aria.

"They hate it to but what else should we do." Emily responded.

"Be their mom and love them and protect them because if we don't, we loose them." Spencer said.

"Yeah I was afraid of that." Hanna said.

_The Sneak Out_

Shannon on the phone with Amber while outside

"Amber, I am on my way, my parents or downstairs and Malcolm was in the hall but I got out without him noticing me." Shannon said.

"Good, I have the snack and heading to the greenhouse right now." Amber replied

"I will be there soon if Bianca and Kara there wait for me ok." Shannon said

"Alright, hurry up." Amber said.

Shannon hung up with Amber and started walking to the greenhouse. Amber arrives at the greenhouse and Bianca and Kara are standing outside.

"Hey I just talk to Shannon, she should be here in a sec." Amber said.

"Good because I am ready to go in, I am hungry." Kara said.

Shannon walks up with her sleeping bag in hand and a bag and her flashlight.

"Finally lets go in." Bianca said.

The girls walk inside the greenhouse and set up camp and sit down, talk and eat. Amber pulls out some papers from her bag with Ali pictures on it.


	2. The Cruise

The girls pack up and left the greenhouse, they looked around to see if there was anyone there and walked to the house. When they get to Spencer house they see all the lights on and see their parents car in the driveway. They run into the house to see all the parents in the house sitting in the living stare at the girls and they do not look happy

"Where the Hell were you girls" Spencer yelled

"We went for a campout mom" Amber replied

"You girls know that yall are not allowed out this late with out our permission" Toby said.

"Were sorry we had to get out we felt locked up in here and plus yall wont let us hangout after school." Shannon said.

"Thats no excuse Shannon yall know better then to go off this late." Aria yelled.

"Aunt Aria were sorry, we just needed some free time together, and we thought the greenhouse was a safe place." Kara said

"The Greenhouse is a dangerous place and we dont want yall going in there," Caleb said.

"Yall go upstairs and we will discuss you girls punishment down here." Emily said.

"Yes mother." Bianca responded.

The girls walks upstairs and the parents here the door close

"Ok we need to figure out whats going on with our daughters." Hanna said.

"I have a bad feeling that they are hiding something." Aria said.

"Yeah why do they want to know who Ali is." Emily asked.

"We can't tell them the truth about what happened." Spencer said

Flashback

_Ali (still as Vivian) is with Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily on a cruise relaxing in the sun and enjoying their summer free from A._

_"I am so glad we are finally back together, I miss my girls." Ali said._

_"We miss you to, we thought we would never see you again." Emily replied._

_"By the way I am loving the black hair Ali." Hanna said_

_"Thanks, so your the only blonde now in the group Han." Ali said._

_"Maybe I should die my hair." Hanna said_

_"NO, don't I love your hair blonde." Aria said._

_"Em past me the sun tan lotion." Spencer said._

_Emily hands Spencer the lotion and then lay back down_

_"So Spencer how is Toby new job going." Hanna asked._

_"He loves it, his boss is already impress with him." Spencer replied._

_"I am glad he has a good job and yall happy finally." Emily said_

_"Me too, he happy and we are living together and I love it." Spencer said._

_"So Aria your parents finally approves of you and Ezra." Emily asked_

_"Yeah as long as he not my teacher." Aria said_

_"Aria dont want any extra treatment from her teacher." Ali said._

_"Ha Ha very funny." Aria laughed._

_"Hey we got to go get ready if we are going to make it to dinner." Spencer said._

_The girls gets up and grab their stuff and starts walking to their room while walking Emily accidentally bumps into someone and knocks both of their stuff to the floor._

_"I am so sorry, are you ok." Emily Apologized_

_"It's ok it happened." Cindy said_

_"Here you go." Emily said giving Cindy her phone._

_"Thanks and this is yours." Cindy gives Emily her towel_

_"Thanks, I am Emily." Emily said._

_"I am Cindy, nice to meet you." Cindy said._

_"Oh and these are my friends Ali, Hanna, Aria and Spencer." Emily said._

_"I nice to meet all of yall, well I got to go." Cindy said._

_"Hey wait, would you like to join us for diner." Ali asked_

_"No, I couldn't" Cindy replied  
_

_"Of course you can, we want you there." Aria said  
_

_Emily grabs Cindy hand and they all walk to dinner. When they get to dinner they order and then start chatting again.  
_

_"So Cindy where are you from." Spencer asked.  
_

_"New York City." Cindy answered.  
_

_"Wow how is it there." Aria asked.  
_

_"Crazy, but I love it." Cindy answered  
_

_"I bet they have the best shopping there." Hanna said.  
_

_"Yeah if yall ever in New York, I will take yall shopping." Cindy offer.  
_

_"We would love that." Ali replied.  
_

_"So where are you guys from." Cindy asked.  
_

_"Its a little town called Rosewood." Emily said.  
_

_"Oh I heard of it." Cindy said._

_"Really what did you here about Rosewood." Aria asked.  
_

_"I heard that some crazy things happened there." Cindy said.  
_

_"Like what Cindy?" Ali asked.  
_

_"I heard that a girl was murder in her back yard and her friends were stalked after she dies." Cindy said.  
_

_The girls look at each other worried.  
_

_"What else did you here about Rosewood." Spencer asked.  
_

_"Not much, a girl dated her teacher, another dated a guy who tried to hurt her and another was a lesbian and another was a shop lifter." Cindy said.  
_

_The girls looked at each other and finish eating. They said good bye to Cindy and went back to their room. Sitting in their room the girls are talking about what just happened.  
_

_"What the hell was that, she knew everything about Rosewood and us." Hanna said  
_

_"I had a bad feeling about her, since i saw her." Ali said.  
_

_"Then why did you invite her to diner with us." Emily asked  
_

_"To find out if she was an enemy or a friend." Ali replied.  
_

_"So what now." Aria said.  
_

_"We confront her." Ali said.  
_

_The girls talk about the plan for tonight and get dress so they would have the proper clothing for this plan.  
_

_Later that night Emily is standing outside on the deck of the ship and Cindy is heading her way to talk to her.  
_

_"I got your text, I was surprise, You girls left pretty fast." Cindy said.  
_

_"We had to go get something, but we need to talk." Emily said.  
_

_"Let me guess, you want to know how I know about you girls." Cindy  
_

_"Yes, and I want to know NOW." Emily said.  
_

_"Alison sister Courtney told me, I met her in Radley and I helped her with a few A projects but then she died and now I will never see her again." Cindy said.  
_

_Ali and the other girls walks up and surrounds Cindy.  
_

_"Oh really Cindy, Courtney never mention you." Ali said.  
_

_"And why would she Alison, I thought you and her was not close." Cindy said  
_

_"Just because we weren't closed doesn't mean we did not talk, I know about all of her Radley friends and you were not one of them." Ali said.  
_

_"We like to keep or relationship private." Cindy.  
_

_" 'Like' do you mean Liked, where is she." Ali assumed.  
_

_"What do you mean Courtney is dead, you remember you killed her Alison." Cindy said  
_

_"Oh really, how would you know that if you weren't there because I knew who was there and it was not you." Ali said.  
_

_"I had a friend tell me and I won't tell you who it was." Cindy said.  
_

_Ali walks closer to Cindy and looked her straight in the eyes and smiles.  
_

_"Ok but if I find out that you are lying, I will hunt you down and make you pay, You understand.  
_

_"Yes Ali, I do." Cindy said smirking.  
_

_"Good." Ali said.  
_

_Still looking at Ali, Spencer hit Cindy over the head with a pole.  
_

_"Is she alive." Aria asked.  
_

_"Yeah, she is, lets hurry up and do this before someone comes. Spencer said.  
_

_The girls take Cindy to a room in the basement and tied her up and locked her in a closet.  
_

_"Hanna, Emily grab that shelf and put it in front of the door and Aria and Spencer grab stuff and start throwing stuff in front of the door and hurry we have to leave." Ali command.  
_

_The next morning the girls get ready to leave and Ali go check if Cindy is still there and then go back to meet the girls to leave the boat. They walk off the boat and leave in Spencer car more scared now then they were before.  
_

_It back at the Hastings and the parents are sitting down.  
_

_"And then we left to go to the house and we all agreed that Ali had to go back into hiding because we knew Courtney was still alive." Hanna said.  
_

_"When was the last time you girls talked to her." Toby asked.  
_

_"It has been awhile since we talked to her, she good and safe thats all that matters."Spencer replied.  
_

_"Its getting late, we should take the girls and go home." Emily said.  
_

_"We will talk later." Spencer said.  
_

_The rest of the parent leave with their daughters and Spencer and Toby go upstairs and go to bed, so they can start a new day tomorrow._


	3. Secrets Keep Us Close

_Amber's Secret_

Amber wakes up on Saturday morning knowing that she is in big trouble for sneaking out last night, She was trying to decide if she wanted to say in bed for a little longer or if she wants to go down stairs to except her punishment. She thought about it and decided to just to face her punishment. She walks down stairs, she sees her mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, good morning." Amber said

"Sit down young lady we need to discuss last night." Spencer command.

"I knew this was coming, let me guess I am grounded." Amber said.

"AMBER, were not in the mood." Toby said.

"What made you think sneaking out last night was a good idea Amber." Spencer said.

"The girls and I needed to be alone and talk." Amber said.

"You girls could of been alone here." Spencer said.

"Mom thats not the same." Amber said.

"We would have let you use the barn." Toby said.

"Your grounded for two week's curfew is at 7:00 and you girls have to hangout either at each other house or at school and thats it." Spencer said.

"Mom thats not fair." Amber said."

"The other girls are getting the same punishment as you." Toby said.

"Ok so what do i do if I cant go hangout with my friend." Amber asked

"You can go to the store for me, here the list." Spencer answered.

"Great, now I have to go shopping, thanks mom." Amber said sarcastically

Amber get dress and leave to go the store. When she walks into the store she start to shop until she sees Emmett Kingston.

"Hey Amber, what are you doing here." Emmett asked.

"Doing some shopping for my mom." Amber replied.

They start to walk together, getting groceries and talking.

"How did you do on your English test Emmett." Amber asked

"I did good, I hope I get an A." Emmett said.

"I am sure you did good." Amber replied.

"I know you did." Emmett said.

"Yeah, it part of Hasting gene you can't get rid of." Amber said.

"My parents or hard on me to my dad is a doctor and my mom is a popular author," Emmett said.

"My mom is a second generation lawyer and my dad is an architect and a damn good one to." Amber replied.

They walked by the alcohol that was in the back of the store when she gets a text. She check her phone to see who it is.

_"How about you grab a drink for you an your boy toy or do you want it all for yourself, I'll make you a deal its my treat." _  
_ - Kisses A_

Amber puts her phone back into her pocket, and looks around.

"Who was that Amber." Elliott asked.

"Just my mom, she was making sure I got everything." Amber replied.

They walked to the checkout together and said goodbye, but she wanted Elliott to stay because of the text that she just got.

_Shannon Secret_

Shannon is sitting in the brew by herself reading the newest addition to of Cosmo, when Joseph Kahn walks up and sits by her.

"Hey Shan, what are you doing by yourself." Joseph asked

"Reading, what do you want Joe." Shannon said

"I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't talked since we broke up." Joseph said.

"Well thats because I have been avoiding you Joseph." Shannon said,

"Why, what happen between us Shannon, I thought we were close babe." Joseph said.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry Joe." Shannon said.

Shannon grabs her bag and leaves and start to tear up, she looks in a window and sees a baby, the her phone rang and she saw her text.

_"Poor Shan, Baby Daddy don't know how will you tell him, or I could thats how much I care."_  
_ - Kisses A_  
_Bianca's Secret _

Bianca is leaning over to jump into the water, she thinking about last night and her parents punishment. She jumps into the water and start to do laps, she was so stress out from all that have been going on. She never seen her moms so mad at her. She could feel the cool water splashing her in the face while she stroke back and forth, She comes up for air and hear someone walking up. She looks up and sees her big brother Ryan who just came back from the army.

"RYAN." Bianca yelled.

Bianca jumps out of the pool and ran into her big brother arms crying.

"Hey sis, you know your not suppose to swim by yourself." Ryan said.

"I know but things have been crazy, when did you get back." Bianca said.

"I wont tell mom or Paige that you you are by yourself and I came in this morning." Ryan said.

"Does mom and Paige know." Asked Bianca

"I surprise them this morning and they told me about last night what were you thinking." Ryan.

"I just needed to get away from the house Ryan, you know how it is." Bianca said

"I know how that feels, I use to sneak out all the time they just want you to be safe and so do I." Ryan said.

"I miss you so much Ryan, I cry every time you leave." Bianca said.

"I miss you to but you need to stay safe and stop sneaking out." Ryan said.

"Ok Ryan and so will you be at my meet next week." Bianca asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, how about you go get dress and we can go eat." Ryan said.

Bianca leaves for the locker room and opens her locker to see a note.

"Your brother knows about you sneaking out, does he know about you not eating because I know everything about you.  
Kisses -A

Bianca walked out of the locker room and go eat with her brother.

_Kara Secret_

Kara and Harmony Gottesman is at the mall shopping in their favorite store.

"Girl that top looks amazing on you." Harmony said.

"I know, I just need some jewelry to match." Kara replied.

Harmony picked up a necklace and gives it to Kara, Kara puts on in front of the mirror.

"Its works Kara, get dress because I want to pick out some shoes." Harmony said.

Kara get dress and goes buy the top and the necklace. They leave the store walking through the food court.

"I can't believe your parents grounded you for two weeks. Harmony said.

"Me to, they said next time I want to sneak, I should think it will be a month." Kara said.

"Damn, a month; you will sneak out again wont you?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, I just won't get caught next time." Kara replied.

"Look there Jenna and Noel." Harmony said.

"Yeah, I still feel bad for them." Kara said.

"Did anyone ever actually find out the cause of her death and what happened." Harmony asked.

"No, we should go say hi, we have not seen them until Haley's funeral." Kara said

"Yeah I guess we can go say hi." Harmony said

Kara and Harmony are walking to the table Noel & Jenna are to say hi.

"Hi Jenna & Noel." Kara said.

"Hi girls, how are you ladies." Jenna asked.

"We are doing really good, we wanted to know how you guys were doing." Kara said.

"We are doing better, its been hard for us but we are taking it one day at a time." Noel replied.

"I know you girls and Haley were not the greatest of friends but going to her funeral was very sweet and I know she would have been happy to see you girls there." Jenna said.

"Of course we wouldn't missed it." Harmony said.

"Hows Amber holding up Kara." Jenna asked.

"She doing good, she missed Haley so much; she still have that picture of them at camp by her bed." Kara replied.

"Thats a cute top Jenna." Harmony said.

"Thanks Harmony, Haley had one just like it." Jenna said.

"Girls I hate to go but we have to go meet Melissa and Eric so we will see you girls later." Noel said.

They said their goodbyes and left. Kara and Harmony walked into a store. Kara phone rang to show a unknown text message.

"I bet you are sorry for what happened to Haley because you did it, if I was you I would pick something out for court.  
Kisses - A

Kara looks at phone hiding it where Harmony does not see and looks around.

"Are you ok Kara." Harmony asked.

"Yeah I am fine, It was my mom she wants me home." Kara lied.

"Ok I will see you later then." Harmony said

Kara walks off and her phone buzz again to see that Shannon had texted her.

_"We need to talk meet us at The Brew NOW."_  
_ -Shan_

Kara walks out of the mall and head to the brew to meet her friends

_The talk at The Brew_

Kara walks into The Brew to see her friends in the loft area waiting on her. Kara walks to the loft to meet her friends.

"Hey whats up." Kara asked.

"Have you got a text message from A today." Amber asked.

"Yes, you girls to." Kara replied.

"A knows all of our secrets and can reveal them any time they want want to." Shannon said.

"So what should we do since we are all grounded for 2 weeks." Bianca asked.

"Lay low and wait until are punishment end and then do all that is possible to take care of this A before they can reveal or secrets." Amber said.

"My brother is back." Bianca said.

"Really! When did he get back." Shannon said.

"This morning, guys it so hard seeing him after all that have happened." Bianca said.

"I know Bianca, I saw Jenna and Noel at the mall and all I wanted to say was what happened." Kara said.

"I know Kara, it was not your fault, Haley was a Bitch we all knew that." Amber said.

"I am sorry Amber, she was not suppose to die." Kara apologize

"I know you are, we were all drunk and could not control or emotions." Amber said.

Amber goes up and wrap her arms around Kara.

"Everything will be ok, you'll see." Bianca said reaching her hand out to touch Kara leg.

"I guess we should be getting home, I don't want to be grounded for another 2 weeks." Shannon said.

The girls gets up and walk out together and happy that no matter what they will always be friends.


End file.
